


[Podfic of] Shards of Glass / written by morganoconner

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Season 5, Showers, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/185899">Shards of Glass</a> by morganoconner<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:17:09</p><p>Sam's had a lot of bad ideas in his life. It may take some careful thought to determine if this qualifies or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Shards of Glass / written by morganoconner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shards of Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185899) by [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner). 



cover art by calciseptine

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/womoj28dxq3ttl9aeab9eox6pd31su8a.mp3) | 16.0 MB | 00:17:09  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/r1705w9t5k4zhh3791v3f8656qg2pda5.m4b) | 15.8 MB | 00:17:09  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/shards-of-glass).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
